Chocolate Love
by AThousandMasks
Summary: "...please fall in love with me..." A boy with a box of chocolates asks this of his saviour. Thirty days for him to convince his love. Thirty days until the reply. Thirty little misadventures. /ShinKai, KaiShin, a chapter every day until White Day (read under the disclaimer for more info)./
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Setting: Set after the destruction of the BO, with Shinichi regaining his own body. Kaito and Shinichi attend the same high school. 

Technical Jargon: Kohai=under classmate (fellow student who's younger than you), and sempai=upper classmate (fellow student who's older than you). In Japan, girls are supposed to give chocolate on Valentine's Day, and boys return the favour with something white on White Day, a month later; this fic is kind of based on that ritual.

* * *

"Sempai, please fall in love with me..."

And with those words, a blushing kohai presented Shinichi with a box of chocolates, a pale rose, a bow, and the name of Kuroba Kaito.

"I don't know you..." Shinichi replied lamely, blunt from the stress of rejecting and the tears (and Hattori just had to be so clueless, oblivious to why he was receiving so much candy; not helping!). Masochistic as it may sound, Shinichi was starting to miss the days before his fame when girls would yell and push him out of the way, when he was not the one being showered in gifts but the one mistreated. He would never again envy any of the luckier guys with that mountain of sweets: it took a lot of guts to deal with all that anticipated grief.

Instead of the waterworks, however, Kuroba Kaito smiled hysterically, his face engulfed with laughter.

"Well, of course! That's why I'm asking you to get to know me better!

Shinichi remembered his mother imploring him to be gentle. He knew all her love advice by heart. Half the time his friends had relationship problems, Shinichi talked them through it. It wasn't as if he wanted to try and make his kohai cry but...

...still, he was just the slightest bit curious as to why this was happening. Hey, he wasn't heartless, no matter what Ran said sometimes. So he had to ask...

"Why me?"

The answer was immediate and unexpected, like that spontaneous kohai himself.

"Because, even if you are not aware of it, you saved me. So from now on, I'll walk you home. Xth street, Beika District, isn't it?"

It was more of a statement than the question Kuroba Kaito passed it off as. And so high school detective Kudo Shinichi heard of the various interests (magic tricks, Kaitou KID, and pranking), preferences (white chocolate, staying up late, and coffee with lots of sugar), and dislikes (f-i-s-h!) of his magician kohai on his way home.

That night, Shinichi pondered about how he could have possibly helped his mysterious kohai.

Roses bloomed in the moonlight as a spark of something new burst in his heart.

Was was that called again?

* * *

AN: Does anyone know which street Shinichi lives on? I couldn't find it online... Please review if it's any good? I can promise longer chapters in the future...


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, or Magic Kaito. Just making sure that no one can sue me.

Technical Jargon: Those"sempai" and "kohai" terms that I mentioned yesterday can also be used as honorifics at the end of someone's name, as in Mask-kohai, or Mask-underclassman.

* * *

*Bzzt!* *Bzzt!*

Shinichi groaned, unwelcome sunlight streaming into his eyes. Who was calling him so early in the morning? Most people in their right minds would never dare wake him before noon for anything short of a potential national disaster (and even then, they'd still be a bit wary). In this case then it was probably...

"Hello? Megure-keibu? Where's the crime?"

"Sempai..." greeted a slightly familiar, patronizing, voice, "You don't really have much of a social life, do you?"

...Kuroba Kaito!? Wait, when did his kohai even get his phone number, much less manage to, yup, input all his contact info into Shinichi's cell phone? Shinichi's astonishment was, however, soon replaced with a deadpan.

"...Yeah, says the guy that's calling me bright and early on a weekend morning."

A laugh rang through the line. Shinichi noted that Kuroba Kaito had a rather casual, cheery, demeanor...

"Oh, lighted up! I'll be at your place in a bit, then we can go study together in that library by the river...'

...and was probably some sort of stalker. How else could anyone have found out Shinichi's address, his phone number, his favorite library,_ and_ figured out exactly what sort of thing Shinichi would do if he actually bothered to wake up early?

How was it that he could have forgotten someone so strange? How was it that he could not seem to remember that face from anywhere? How was it that Kuroba Kaito had fallen in love with someone like him?

Immediately after saying goodbye, the chime of a doorbell sounded. It was his kohai.

"Hello sempai! Are you ready to go out?"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

Shinichi sighed aloud; how was it that someone could be so lacking in common sense?

"Kuroba-kohai... you do realize that you were just on the phone with me?"

"Well, of course! It's only polite to tell people when you're coming over."

"Next time, please inform them before you leave your house. How long have you been here?"

Were his eyes mistaken, or did he catch a blush on his shameless kohai's face?

"W-well, not long. Shall we go, then?"

Shinchi found that he had stopped thinking of anything that his kohai did as strange. It was probably for the best, because everything he did was the very definition of that word.

"Sure."

* * *

"Kuroba Kaito... do you have any intent on learning Japanese literature?" Shinichi asked, close to noon. He had tried to teach his kohai basic concepts about traditional poetry forms but...

"Sorry, sorry, could you repeat that again? I was a bit distracted."

...that had been the 67th time Shinichi taught Kuroba Kaito how syllable requirements worked. Even elementary school kids knew how to write haiku! Was it really that hard?

"You don't really want to do this, do you?" deduced Shinichi, already putting away his textbooks. At least _he_ had gotten some work done, whether or not his kohai wanted to cooperate.

"Well, I though you'd like it... Don't you like study dates?"

Shinichi smiled a bit at his kohai's kindness; it had been a while since anyone had done so much just for his happiness. Sure, he had various friends, but most of them had celebrated the 14th as the "day of romance", rather than their former "singles awareness day". They were usually preoccupied with their love lives, anyway, and it would make for rather dull conversation with one person saying everything.

"I like going out to study, but I think that can wait, for now. Besides, it's rather depressing going on a date only one person can appreciate. You like chocolate ice cream, right? After you finish your poem, we can go to that new ice cream store down the street and try out their selection. Sound like a plan?"

"Okay~!"

* * *

It had been fun watching Kuroba try all the frozen deserts he could eat, and showing off his magic tricks on unsuspecting passerby's. Shinchi was worn out by the time his kohai walked him home, and he soon fell into dreamless sleep.

It was only a moment, just before he completely woke up the next day, that he remarked of the fact that his date was actually uninterrupted by any kind of crime. It was normally such a lucky thing that Shinichi would take careful note of, but somehow, it had slipped from his mind with all that was going on.

And the roses bloomed larger, more beautiful than ever, bathed in gentle moonlight.

* * *

AN: Oh my goodness, today I saw a hat that completely made my day. I was at a school competition, and a few people came in wearing a school-themed hat. They read "PMS" on the front in capital letters. So, um, review please (yes that was random)?


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, or Magic Kaito.

_Italics _represent things said in the past, or over electronic communication, or stressed words... use context as a rule of thumb, I guess?

* * *

When he had fully awoken the next day, Shinichi found himself dealing with a murder that had literally walked itself to his front door. Then, after solving the case (in which Shinichi marveled at how many lovers killed each other, wincing at how unromantic that sounded, even in his head), he was stuck in the police department for a statement, then at Megure-keibu's house when the Chief Inspector's wife decided to treat him lunch as a thanks.

More perturbing than the absolute normality of this situation in Shinichi's life (it wasn't as if he'd become heartless... more like just simply more constructive with his grief at such situations), however, was that he first answered Megure-keibu's call with a greeting to his kohai... that in itself said so much that Shinichi didn't want to explore farther.

It was not until after this series of unfortunate events that the detective noticed several missed calls and text messages sent from his kohai.

_"Good morning, sempai! Wake up, it's already ten in the morning! Call me back soon; I've found a great new cafe I think you'll enjoy. Bye!"_

_"Sempai...? Sorry for calling again, but could you please call back? Or at least get up? You won't be about to fall asleep tonight, at this rate, sempai! Well, bye..."_

_"Um... sempai? This is the third time today that I've called, but... please reply? I'll be going over to your house soon... so... bye..."_

It just went on and on.

A wave of guilt washed over Shinichi as he listened and read to the voice mails and messages. It was an odd emotion - not based on any sympathy since Shinichi, a bit of a lone wolf as he was, had never found it in him to send so much communication to one person. Somehow, the detective was developing a connection to his deviant kohai. The two could just _understand_ each other so well.

For a moment, the image of a white figure, glowing under the moonlight, worked its way into his thoughts. Shinichi pushed that away, though. why think of that guy now?

Such thoughts were soon banished from his mind by more pressing concerns, like the issue of his kohai napping on the doorsteps.

Softly, Shinichi woke him up, a kind of strange warmth filling him at the intimacy of the situation...

...and Kuroba Kaito freaked out.

"S-sempai! Um... what...? Oh my... I didn't...?"

"Hello, Kuroba-kohai. You fell asleep on my doorsteps."

"Ah... um... hello, sempai."

Shinichi sighd at his kohai's behaviour. How long had he stayed here...?

"How long did you wait for me here?"

"Ah... not too long... I think...? What time is it?"

"Six in the afternoon. Why don't we go to that cafe you suggested, then_ I'll_ walk _you_ home as an apology for making you wait?

"S-sounds great!"

That evening, Shinichi found that Kuroba Kaito had impeccable taste in restaurants.

And roses grew taller in the moonlight.

* * *

AN: I fell asleep writing this... I'm so incredibly sorry! I'll write in the mornings, then, instead of at night from now on! I started on this as soon as I woke up, and another chapter will be posted soon. I'll try not to let this happen again!

Some of you might comment on Kaito's behaviour, so let me explain first. Some people get clingy really early on in relationships to kind of test the waters, and understand how that relationship is going to work out, as well as figure out the boundaries. Besides, isn't it just really awkward to wake up on someone else's doorsteps, then be woken up by the owner of that house, who just happens to be the very person your in love with?

Also, Shinchi's pretty much quite mature sometimes, so Kaito would probably not want to annoy him too much.

Isn't psychology interesting? Review, please, since I can't read your minds!


	4. Day 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

Anxious to avoid a repeat of that day's events, Shinchi had scolded Kaito yesterday for waiting so long. He specifically told him to not bother the next day, what with Shinichi's after school soccer game and everything that was probably going to really stretch on.

The next morning, Kaito did not call. The calm, quiet, air of the neighborhood remained unperturbed as Shinichi got up.

Well, it did, until his neighbor burst in through the roof. After that, he got caught up in three consecutive cases, then was late to school. Given his penchant for bad luck, Shinichi really did wonder why he was so surprised by all this.

He decided to focus on the very useful principals of maths instead; hey, at least it would be on the next test.

Shincihi, unfortunately, could not even begin to predict how unfortunate he really was when he saw his kohai waving to him at the game.

The game was going quite well, 9-0 when it ended.

And then the soccer team's ace, the great high school detective, found himself swarmed by girls. Why did he never see this coming? It happened ever single game, too, yet still he tried to believe that they were finally giving up. They couldn't do this forever, could they?

"Kudo-san, you were just so cool!"

Shinichi just got the sneaking suspicion that they could.

"Sempai, please go out with me! I love you!"

"Kudo-sempai, you're just so wonderful! Please accept my love!"

"Kudo-san!"

"Kudo-sempai, could take a picture with you?"

"Kudo-san! Please come to my party!"

"He's mine! Get away you...!"

It took a good half-hour before he managed to disentangle himself from the mass. Girls were seriously scary sometimes...

...that reminded him, where was that Kuroba, anyway?

He couldn't find his kohai anywhere else that day, and Kuroba Kaito wasn't picking up his phone, either...

Shinichi decided to just leave a voice message and go home. He would talk to his kohai later.

Pale roses shivered in the moonlight, petals quaking.

* * *

AN: ...and the storm starts. I think Shinichi would have to be playing soccer indoors at this time of year, but there's always fake grass. Plus, where else would he use his awesome skills, and cause some drama? Sorry for the short nature of this one; today was messy, to say the least.

Reviews are author food!


	5. Day 5

Disclaimer: I disclaim any ownership of Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

Just as Shinichi was beginning to give up on pondering about the events of the previous day (he had tried _hard_ too, even calling his, *_gasp*_, equally clueless father for potential missed clues), a new insane mystery had emerged...

...the case of the scent of delicious breakfast now wafting through the great detective's home.

For no clear reason, someone had decided to force him away from his go-eat-leftovers-at-Agase's-house-for-morning-meals routine. Even _more_ striking was that Shinichi already managed to narrow his focus down to a single suspect - a particular person who had caused him particular anxiety the previous night.

Sure enough, in the kitchen was Kuroba Kaito, an intricate lace apron (Shinichi was not going to even bother to ask) over his school uniform. There were a few new bandages on his hand, and Shinichi wondered if he had gotten those wounds cooking. The most puzzling detail, however, was that off-beat, dazzling smile on his kohai's face.

Shinichi was stuck on the image of a white cape and a gem of a smirk when his kohai's words interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning, sempai! Breakfast is served!"

"...Kuroba-kohai... why in the name of John Watson...?"

"Ah... well... I though I'd express my emotions better this way... is it that bad?"

"Oh no, I'm just rather surprised."

"That's good... I haven't exactly spent my life interacting a lot in ordinary ways so it's a bit awkward sometimes. Ah, the omelette's ready! How is it?"

Kuroba fed the detective a bite of the breakfast item, and honestly Shinichi though his taste buds were dreaming. It was better than any other breakfast he'd had in at least the last few years!

"It's delicious! How do you manage to cook so well?"

Shinichi saw his kohai's smile widen even more at the compliment. For a second it looked like Kuroba's usual smile.

"I just used a recipe you had lying around... it wasn't much..."

"That's incredible though. When I cook, I usually end up getting distracted by a mystery novel or something, and then everything gets burnt."

"Sempai... I don't think you're supposed to read while you cook...!"

On their way to school, Shinichi talked to Kuroba about his own taste in mystery novels, pleasantly surprised to find another high school student who had heard of them. For some reason, his kohai had stuck around him all day, at any chance he got. Was this something related to the events of yesterday?

Still, something almost felt off. After walking his kohai to his house, Shinichi returned home wondering about those flickers of unease he almost saw in Kuroba's eyes. Something was off, but what was it?

Another quick call to his parents revealed another bit of ignorance on both male members of Shinichi family, as well as something the female member seemed to know to the point of frustration at the two males' antics.

And roses shivered in the air, drooping the slightest bit as the moon paled behind them and a cold wind began to blow.

* * *

AN: I should really start doing these sooner, rather than literally moonlighting as an online author. Dawn-lighting is probably better for my health, overall. On a less nitpicking note... please review? They're the roses to my endings!


	6. Day 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK. I don't own much, now that I think about it...

* * *

Soft snowflakes drifted down past shinichi's window as the detective woke up, the icy crystals shimmering like long-awaited sun-kissed rays. Mmm... something really smelled delicious... oh, this situation reminded the detective of that manga Ran forced him to read last year, and if it were the beginning page... and then that perfect boyfriend would say...

"Good morning, princess."

Shinichi's eyes flew open, the detective instantly awake as he looked at a set of piercing, indigo eyes mere centimetres away from his own...!

"What the...?

"Ah... good morning sempai! Sorry about that - the situation was really like that opening scene for _Princess-kun_, wasn't it?"

_Princess-kun_. Ah, yes, that was the name of the manga his childhood friend forced upon him. But how had Kuroba...?

As if on cue, his kohai immediately blushed, probably at the thought of being so well-acquainted with such a series.

"Ah... you do know that manga, right? Aoko - that childhood friend of mine - forced it on me..."

"No, the same thing pretty much happened to me... Ran pretty much was also obsessed over it to the point where she made me RP for it and stuff..."

"So you didn't like it either? I found it rather tasteless... I mean Shohei pretty much..."

"...That's right, and then... it's just so..."

They found themselves deeply engrossed in their hatred of that manga. Needless to say, especially with Shinichi's luck, the two were late to class. Still, the detective almost found himself wanting a bit more, as he pushed himself to pay attention to that string of numbers on the blackboard.

At break, Shinchi found himself almost in awe of his peace. Had those fans of his finally given up? No more confessions, no more painful illusions, no more of that crazed crowd? Ah, how long he had longed for this very moment...!

It was almost as nice as conversing with his kohai...

Eyes widening at the implications of such a realization, the detective was so intensely thinking over such matters that he failed to notice a wayward shadow fading into the background, following him.

That day, Kaito accompanied Shinichi to various crime scenes (probably as a sort of date arranged on Shinichi's part...). Shinichi found himself immediately liking Kaito's intelligence on the field, his logical analysis of events and reasoning, and his kohai's lack of great delusions about romanticized crime.

"Good night, sempai!" Shincihi's fish-phobic kohai called out, after walking the detective home.

"Good night, Kuroba-kohai."

Just as he saw his kohai turn away, Shinichi found himself hit by the oddest impulse... to react could be a terrible decision but something was saying to him...

"Be careful; crime rates rise at night!"

...that no matter what, the smile of joy and love on Kaito's face was more than worth it. That priceless shade of pure blush spreading across his face didn't mix badly with that, either.

"H-hai...! You too... sempai... be careful!"

And roses rose to the moonlight, petals delicately reflecting such precious beams of faint light as they stood swaying in the icy wind, so like that of a nearby storm.

* * *

AN: I wish I had a Kaito to wake me up in the morning... On the bright side, this is actually a pretty sane hour for me to post at. I hope you enjoyed reading this... please review to tell me what you thought!


	7. Day 7, Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own DCMK. I don't know anyone who would sue me if I claimed to, either...

* * *

_Somehow, it was yesterday all over again. Kaito was right in front of his face, just like that morning, just like that manga..._

_...except, this time, the scene continued on as the rest of the fictional story did, and his kohai leaned in further..._

_"Good morning, princess."_

...Shinchi's phone rang, breaking the scene apart as the great detective awoke.

_"Calling: Kuroba Kaito", _he read on the faint screen.

The detective quickly picked up, willing himself (unsuccessfully) to forget that dream.

"Hello...?"

"Ah... good morning, sempai..." Kuroba's voice said, although the younger sounded rather horse, and ended on a bout of coughing.

"What's wrong, Kuroba-kohai? You don't sound very good."

"Well..." here, he broke into barking wheezes, "I kind of got sick... so... I'm saying you don't need to wait for me or anything... for today..."

"Is anyone taking care of you?"

"Ah... well..."

Shinichi sighed. How did he know that this would happen?

"I'll be over in a few minutes, then. Don't do anything crazy."

"Y-you don't need to... I'm fine... really..."

"Yeah, yeah, and pigs will fly. I'm hanging up. Bye."

"Ah...! Sempai...! Sempai...!"

Halfway through these words, however, the detective was already out of the door. Any more protests fell on deaf ears as Shinichi dashed out to the bus stop, switching routes several times after boarding, if only to arrive just the tiniest bit faster...

When he arrived, Kuroba greeted him, although the other boy was clearly in no state to be doing so. Shinichi observed his kohai for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and launching into a rant.

"Kuroba-kohai, you're ill. You have flushed cheeks from the fever, your nose is most definitely congested, you have watery eyes, and worse, you haven't even bothered to eat, have you? Get back to bed and wait for me to cook something; I'll also clean up the mess here. I'll stop by to get you your homework later. No complaints; get to your room!"

"..."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!"

A few moments, and several near-disaster later, our favourite detective was slipping upstairs. He held a bowl of porridge in his hand, as well as a spoon, and several paper napkins. Shincihi had also prepared a glass of water and a cooling pad.

"Sempai... you're late for..."

"Say 'ahhh'. You really shouldn't worry about that... I'm always off helping out on cases, and I'm still doing fine academically. I'm going there in the afternoon to grab your stuff, so I'll get my homework too."

"MMMPH!" Kaito couldn't really say much with that spoon still in his mothe, though hsi eyes were wide open, as if he could not get over hsi shock.

Eventually, Kaito fell asleep with deep, restful breaths. Shinichi slipped out, writing a note for his kohai.

* * *

AN: This is only half of a day, so I suppose it's half a chapter. I'm really sorry about this, but I'll fall asleep again if I tried to write any more. This will be continued tomorrow, along with Day 8.


	8. Day 7, Afternoon

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. I do, however, claim to know someone that would be quite upset if I did pretend to own this series.

* * *

Shinichi sprinted to school, with a plan to complete this trip before that kohai of his decided to injure himself again. It was as if they had a particular understanding, like twins or close siblings, about one-another. One of the things Shinichi instantly found was the younger boy's particular aversion to receiving help, especially if he needed it.

For the past few days, the usual swarm of groupies was absent. Shinichi had thought that they'd give up but...

"Kudo-sempai! Are you really going out with that guy?"

"There was a really mean kid, Kudo-san, he made us all go away! Then he followed you for the entire lunch break, and we couldn't talk to you at all!"

"Kudo-san! Do you know that guy? He stalked you all of lunch, that Kuroba Kaito!"

"Kudo-sempai, go out with me! I'll save you from that horrible maniac!"

...wait, what? Kuroba was the one stopping them? Kuroba stalked Shinichi for the entirety of lunch just for that purpose? Did that have something to do with that game?

Suddenly the pieces fit together into a single, green image. Envy. Jealousy. Possessiveness.

The detective had nearly forgotten his kohai's first words to him. _"Sempai, please fall in love with me..."_

He pushed through the crowd, making a full u-turn to Kuroba's house.

Bus after bus after bus he rode, if only to confirm the truth the smallest bit sooner.

There was no need, however, for a great confrontation with the doors and stairs. His kohai was already at the door, shivering with the cold.

"So... you found out..."

His voice sounded so defeated, occasionally broken by coughs and roughed by a sore throat, but that soft tone of despair still remained.

"Why...? Kuroba-kohai, I'm not that kind of person... hell, you could have told me your feelings!"

"You had already forgotten what happened on the 14th... I didn't want you to change your mind... I feel better now, so I'll be alright alone... you can go if you want to..."

Shinichi exhaled loudly, trying to calm down. If he had to prioritize, then he would definitely do that. He felt a surprising revelation rise up inside of him.

"No way. You're sick; this can wait until afterwards. I don't think I'm in love with you yet, but I'm not going to leave you. Got it?"

Kuroba's eyes widened in shock, as he quickly replied...

"...yes. Thank you, sempai!"

...and presently broke off into another wheezing spell.

"Take it easy! Let's get you upstairs, first, then you can call Nakamori-san for the homework..."

Shinichi stayed over with his kohai that night, feeling more satisfied than he had for a long time.

And roses burst bigger, large petals adorning their bloom, as they displayed their dazzling glory under ghostly moonlight.

* * *

AN: Kaito's illness is based off of a bit of flu or whatnot that's been going around lately. Today, the fire alarm went off, and I had to stay out there in the cold without a coat (people say that those that live up north have anti-freeze in their blood or something, but it's really all just dressing up for the weather).

Review, onegaishimasu (I beg of you)!


	9. Day 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

Shinichi woke up in a vaguely unfamiliar room.

For a moment, he blindly reached for his bedside lamp, until...

...his hand fell upon a face. Then it all rushed back to him, yesterday's events, the revelations, and the lingering awkward silence. He had fallen asleep tending to his kohai, didn't he...?

Softly, he got up (for some reason, he wondered if he always got up this way or if he was doing it for Kuroba - Shinichi suspected the later), and tip-toed to the kitchen. He already found some porridge yesterday, so all there was left to do was add water, cook it, and wait. Shinichi also brought a fresh cooling pad and some basic flu medication upstairs with him.

Still it was hard not to wonder why he was doing all this sometimes.

The detective gently fed his kohai the porridge and medicine, gently brushing his hair aside and replacing the cooling pad.

Shinichi knew a lot about human nature, having to regularly deal with it for all sorts of cases. Lies, affection, betrayal, despair, and so many more of the never-ending faces of humanity were already well-understood. He knew about Kuroba's emotions. He knew that staying longer would only hurt Kuroba more if March rolled around and the detective's reply was in the negative.

In that case, wouldn't it be better to just leave now?

Still, there was something that glued him here, as he watched Kuroba's sleeping face.

So Shinichi took care of his kohai for the rest of the day, returning home when the fever had subsided.

"Goodnight, Kuroba," he said, after finding his kohai unexpectedly asleep in the middle of a conversation.

Somehow, his home's library, the usual stack of case files, and a mystery novel were no longer enough to satisfy him.

And roses bloomed larger, expanding to fill the sky with the dazzling reflections of the moonlight.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the belated and super-short chapter... I hope everyone enjoyed reading the fluff though (I got stuck reading Junjou Romantica, so it'll be more honeyed than usual)! Please review, and feel free to give any suggestions!


	10. Day 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Note on "Saturday" Above This Chapter: I realize that I'm a full 2 days off on this already. To clear up any confusion, days will be posted to keep track of school and days off, among other things.

* * *

Saturday.

Shinichi and Kaito's wolds collided the next day, when the detective woke up to a pair of duplicate, murderous glares.

"Shinichi, what ever happened? You outright missed school for two days straight, I couldn't get a hold of you either, your mom was worried sick, and you are you really going out with someone?! Shinichi, I know I'm not always there, but at least consider telling one of your best friends what's going on!"

"Oi, you're Kudo-san, aren't you? Well mark my words; if you break Kaito's heart, I'll break your arm! And your nose! And...! And...!"

The great detective immediately deduced that this was not a dream (the demolished doors he could see coming to his room were kind of a dead giveaway), and proceeded to reply in a most mature fashion.

"Of course I couldn't talk to you, I was taking care of someone! And I don't know if I'm dating Kuroba; it's really up to him! And you - you're Aoko, aren't you? I'm not trying to be a heartless player! Why does everyone automatically assume the worst of me, anyway?"

Then he explained the situation to both of them. Apparently, Nakamori-san had run off with the wrong information, and Ran just decided to be sisterly that day. Goodness, no matter how much psychology he knew, people were still rather baffling at times. Always getting worked up over one thing or another...

...this rather reminded him of someone he used to know... the image of a white shape against darkness came into his head. No, he mustn't think of that. Best to push all that away.

Shinichi found that he was too embarrassed to go to his kohai house after... everything he found out about himself... and that strange emotion that hung in the air...

He ended up visiting anyway, bringing along his left-over homework.

"Hello, Kuroba. Feeling better yet?" he asked, by way of greeting when his shocked kohai answered the door.

"Ah... yes! Sorry about... that... and... um..."

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize. I needed a break from all the cases anyway, and they never seem to come when I'm around you."

"Mind explaining...?"

It seemed as if Kuroba was quite perplexed and curious to the point where he forgot to be nervous. Personally, Shinichi found himself liking this side to his kohai the best.

"It's a detective thing... cases come to us pretty much every day. I remember on the 14th, there were several murders and then..."

"...You really don't need to say more about... that... but feel free to spend time here, if you don't want to go trough all that... or something...!"

"Oh yeah, today Nakamouri-san came over. She told me all sorts of stories about you...!"

"!"

Shinichi laughed at Kuroba's defeated expression. His kokai sighed.

"How humiliating..."

"Hey it's fine."

Maybe it was just the odd silence, but the conversation soon turned again.

"Erm... I'm really sorry... for that... incident with those... and spreading rumours that we're dating..."

"Ah that? It's okay... besides, you're the one who decides what exactly our relationship is, this month, right? I'd like you to stop those stalking tendencies though... it'd be much better if you came out in the open to eat lunch with me instead, don't you think?"

"Thanks..."

And that night, roses posed, basking the the drops of moonlight dancing through the sky. They looked lovely, had anyone, let alone themselves, seen them.

* * *

AN: I'm honestly about to pass out... this is probably a disadvantage to literally moonlighting as an FF author. Reviewing is caring!


	11. Day 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. I do, however, own a very cute cat.

* * *

Sunday.

That morning, Shinichi dragged Kaito along to the library, again, since Kaito had a project to finish.

"Sempai, you really don't need to worry... I'll get it done on my own so..."

"A certain little bird told me the last time you did that, you ended up pulling an all-nighter. There's no way you're going to do that under my watch."

"Goodness, I really wish I hadn't told Aoko what happened... she's really getting ahead of herself here... that annoying...!"

"Ah well, I'll treat you to lunch when we're done, to my favourite cafe. That's only, of course, if you really want to go."

Shinichi suddenly felt very foolish for saying that. He was about to add something else when his kohai beamed.

"Yay~! Let's finish this then... um... I kind of have a question...?"

"Shoot."

"Well... sempai... I was wondering whether or not you were... disturbed... when I... confessed..."

His voice shrank away into a half-whisper at the last words. Shinichi stared back at his kohai... he was asking this... now?!

"Kuroba... I've already stuck with you for ten days... if I was disgusted, I would have screamed and run away back then. Honestly, why in the world do you even need to confirm something you already know?"

"I was... scared... of all things people could say about this and..."

"I'm fine with things, really. You don't need to be afraid - after all, _I've_ accepted you, haven't I? That's the reason you shooed everyone away, isn't it?"

"..."

"Well, in that case, let's make a clear policy: if you're scared, just say it."

"Okay~! Well, in that case... I might have a few more questions..."

"Yes?" asked Shinchi, waiting with an answer to whatever other things Kuroba needed to confirm... but...

"Well, I was wondering... 'Why learn about the Meiji Reformation?'"

"..."

Shinichi gave Kuroba a deadpan as a reply. His kohai simply smiled and held up his hands in false innocence.

"It's a legitimate question... sempai..."

"That's _your_ project, Kuroba. I'm pretty sure that the teacher intends for _you_ to complete it. Last time I checked, I'm not an extension of you, or a mysterious fifth limb. Therefore, I regret that I can't complete your homework for you."

"Sempai...!"

Shincihi's lips twitched up at his kohai's childish display and whining. How refreshing this was, just sitting here, bickering.

"No~ way~! That's your punishment for not working harder. You're the one who brought it onto himself."

"..."

Kuroba sulked, going off to properly complete his research. Shinichi's smile leaked through, and he picked up an English title for a school report. As expected, it was a Sherlock Holmes title, _The Sign of Four_.

The lazy, belated lunch at Poirot was heavenly, especially as Kuroba was no longer too nervous to play his worst tricks in front of Shincihi. Although the detective had to somewhat sympathize with the ones on the receiving end, he was the one laughing hardest, in the end.

Soon, it was dark and the tab was paid; the two walked to the bus stop before parting ways.

"Goodnight... sempai..."

"Goodnight, Kuroba."

Somehow, this sort of thing was slowly sinking into the detective's daily routine.

And roses basked in moonlight, glimmering like gems in rays of snowy light as the night passed on.

* * *

AN: Ah, like a calm before a storm. I've been wondering about why I use homework as a plot device so often... I'm starting to wonder if it's not just me being a slacker in real life, with all my self-reminders creeping into my writing. That is truly horrifying... I seem to change my writing voice based on my moods a lot too. Review to save this writer from the pressing wall of uncertainty of the unknown! (That's seriously over-the-top... but still! I love getting reviews of all sorts!)


	12. Day 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

Monday.

Shinichi found himself dragged out of his house by his kohai. It was only then that he noticed that he would soon be late for school... and that he was flooding his kitchen trying to wash a dish... and that the eggs he cooked were burning on the stove... and that Agase had barged in via a new invention. All while he had taken a glance at his new mystery novel.

What had he been missing while he read?

"Sempai! That's really too much... you should stop spacing out completely while you read...!" his kohai scolded him.

Shinichi pouted slightly.

"Kuroba, I only do that when I read mystery novels; even then, only for the good ones! It's not as if I do it reading ads or anything else, so what's the issue?"

A worried puppy look came from Kuroba's direction.

"The issue is that you always read those mystery novels, and it's dangerous to do so like that. You're one of those people who read on public transportation, aren't you? And you've probably missed your station multiple times too..."

Soon they arrived at schools, and found themselves parting ways. Just as Shinichi sat down however, his mind began to wander.

Damn. He was thinking about that again. How it that lately, _that_ particular subject kept lodging itself into his brain?

Somehow, the great detective couldn't get it out of his mind how alike Kuroba was to _him_, International Thief 1412. Otherwise known as Kaitou KID. He knew that this was insane, that his kohai couldn't possibly have any connection to a phantom thief active long before either of them had been born.

Still, the little things stuck out, sometimes. Kuroba's way of hiding behind a smile, so similar to KID's. Their ways of making the perfect face on command. Their incessant, irrepressible pranks. Their taste in such pranks, even.

It was silly, as he already knew. He was being irrational. He had to admit, though, he really began to miss that annoying thief just as Kuroba showed up. Now, he found such feelings quickly fading away.

Shinichi really had to wonder... of all his friends, Ran came the least for love advice. Could there be... actual advice in those pointless love stories of hers?

Suddenly, a chunk of chalk landed right in his gaping mouth. Darn it; he was in class now, wasn't he?

From her spot at the front of the class, his teacher gave him a pointed look of disapproval.

"Kudo-kun, please answer questions 4 to 9 on the board for us all."

Shinichi quickly went through his copy of the textbook, dutifully writing down the answers, a bit shaky with fear. That teacher was just really... too much to handle at times. Seriously... throwing chalk at students when they didn't listen... throwing work at students if they didn't think enough...

He wondered if Ran would be like that someday. That would be an interesting career choice, not the least because Ran tended to throw fits of anger.

It seemed like eternity until the bells rang and students rushed out of the classroom in a deluge.

The detective looked around for his kohai. He couldn't be following him secretly again, right? Shinichi had already told him to meet up for lunch…

Before he could find Kuroba through the pandemonium, however, a blond kohai pulled him away.

After the odd hair colour, the next thing Shinichi noticed was an almost humorously large pocket-watch. Then the eyes, full of almost pompous confidence.

"Hello, you're Kudo Shinichi-san, right? My name is Hakuba Saguru – you might have heard of me before."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at that. He had, indeed, heard of him before. Hakuba Saguru, British teen detective, son of the police superintendent, and, according to his friend Hattori Heiji, "an insufferable, pompous moron".

Shinichi wondered if Hattori was right or wrong on that particular point.

"Yes, I think I'm the one you're looking for. I have, too, heard of you."

"Then you know my reputation, I take it?"

"You seem to have quite a reputation. So what would you need me for?"

"You're the one going out with Kuroba, right?"

"Um… in a way… yes…"

The Tokyoite youth did not like where this was headed to… was it really going to be like that again…?

"I want to warn you…"

"…that if I hurt him, you'll punch my lights out? Nakamori-san beat you to it, already."

"…not that. I don't care what you do to that guy. I guess I'll have to tell you straight, then. I have reason to believe that Kuroba is International Thief 1492, the Magician Under Moonlight, Kaitou KID. I would like to ask you a favor, then, to help me, ah, _procure_ the proper evidence…"

"!"

He wasn't the only one, then? As reassuring as such a thought was, Shinichi felt somehow unsatisfied, as if…

Just then, like in so many of Ran's favourite manga series, a voice barged in.

"Hello, Sempai~! Is Hakuba giving you trouble, or something?"

Hakuba Saguru smirked.

"Aren't you the one giving Kudo-san trouble, KID?"

"Geez, I've already told you that I'm not KID-sama. When will you ever listen? Sempai, let's go!"

The British detective sighed.

"One minute, point two hundred thirty-two seconds… you're really fast, KID. Ah well, I'll leave the two of you alone. Still, Kudo-san, please keep my suggestion in mind…"

Such thoughts dogged Shinichi for the rest of the day, and even as he tried to fall asleep that night.

And roses, plump under the stagnated moonlight, stood almost as still as those beams of light if not for the rustling of their petals.

* * *

AN: Ah I missed another day... I'll find the time to make them all up soon, so they'll be coming! The part about the teacher throwing chalk into a student's mouth is based on a story someone in my family told me on a former teacher just chucking chalk at distracted students (with terrifying accuracy). Reviews are author-food!


	13. Day 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. I don't own a good internal clock, either...

* * *

Tuesday.

The next morning, Shinichi woke up to a strange pressure on his bed.

His eyes fluttered open to a stack of case files.

Did Megure-keibu hire a new rookie or something like that…? The detective didn't think that anyone else would send him so many files except for…

With a sneaking suspicion in mind, the great detective flipped through a folder and, sure enough, it was about KID. Little red print in the margins pointed out strange little details, as if someone had stayed up nights poring over this…

…with all that in mind, it was most likely someone obsessed with KID, and someone who, looking at the notes, clearly thought that the elusive thief was a Japanese high school boy…

…it was probably Hakuba Saguru. Was this that thing about Kuroba and KID again?

Shinichi sighed deeply. Was his list of headaches to increase from just the statistically impossible number of cases to that and an emotional tangle?

After a quick breakfast, he walked to school with his kohai.

"Good morning, Sempai…"

"Did something happen?" the detective asked, seeing through the smiles.

"…it's not that… important…"

"Honestly, I don't really mind. Just tell me, if it's bothering you that much."

"…well…" Kuroba started, but was soon interrupted by a blond classmate.

No points for guessing it was Hakuba Saguru.

"Good morning, Kudo-san, Kuroba. Kudo-san, did you get those case files I sent you? Do you believe me now?"

Kuroba's eyes seemed to almost flash angrily, as if they were twin spheres of lightning, but he did not say anything.

Hakuba smirked.

"Honestly, Kuroba, you shouldn't do that. Kudo-san, you should really see this guy in a fight. I seem to remember him flipping up Aoko-san's skirt countless times..."

"Hakuba."

It was a final, calm, tone that meant so much more than any shout could. It spoke volumes of rage. It whispered seas of hatred. It was like the soft slice of the guillotine; like the nailing of a coffin; it warned of the end.

The other detective's smirk widened.

"So, Kudo-san, are you willing to help me? Uou don't need to answer now, but..."

"Hakuba."

Kuroba almost growled, spit, the name.

In the distance, a carillon rang fifteen minutes to class. The other detective bowed his head.

"Well, I suppose I'll retreat for today. _Au revoir_, Kudo-san. If you're still interested, we could always meet up. So call me."

He pressed a scrap of paper into Shinchi's hand.

Almost instantly, Kuroba seemed to shrink back.

"I... I'm really sorry about... that... Sempai... I... I... I..."

The detective cut him off.

"It's fine, Kuroba. Besides, this whole plot _is_ for me to get to know you better, right? Doesn't that include your flaws as well?"

"...thank you..."

"If you really want, I'll give you that guy's number."

"I... It's... It's... really fine..."

"No, I insist. Here. That's better, right?"

"...Sempai..."

"That would be what you call me."

"Sempai!"

Shinichi laughed at his kohai's expression, slipping the paper into his hand.

On that note, they parted.

Something inside the detective, could not be satisfied. Worse, the more he looked into things, the more parallels he could find between Kuroba and KID. It was insane. Their fear of "f-f-finny things", their love of slight of hand, and so and so on, until one could almost wonder where two such similar people could be found.

And roses shifted just the slightest bit under the moonlight; parting, as if they were being pulled away.

* * *

AN: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry about this. I completely forgot in the midst of life and school and everything else. Please forgive me! I'll write two chapters a day until I can make this up, I am so sorry! Seriously, feeling like one would fall asleep at the drop of a hat probably isn't healthy, either...


	14. Day 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

* * *

Wendsday.

Shinichi awoke to a stormy sky. Outside, it was silent, as if someone had muted the world.

In hindsight, it seemed almost like a nasty omen of things to come.

First, Hakuba and Kuroba were arguing outside of his front door the moment Shinichi answered it. Then, they had to bicker throughout breakfast. Someone was trying to enjoy their coffee, for goodness sake! At least pretend to get along!

Next, all three of them needed to get to school together. That was not nearly as simple as it should have been, with everyone disagreeing on the slightest of issues.

For some reason, Shinichi found himself aslmost as if he were envious of Hakuba, his kohai's classmate, his kohai's good relationship with him, how friendly they are and such...

What happened next, however, topped that all off.

Ran decided to meet up with her good friend that day. They were to meet at the school gates, then discuss life.

With all the nonsense that morning, Shincihi completely forgot.

Now, he had to calm an ireful karate master.

"Shinichi, who's that?"

"Ah? Oh, you mean Hakuba-san.

"Yes! You're not...?"

"Do you really think so little of me? It's not really my fault if that guy decides to train me for a case."

"A... case...? But then... then..."

At that moment, one of Ran's best friends, Suzuki Sonoko, entered the scene.

"Shinichi, are you honestly going to go down that route? Haven't you ever seen a love triangle story before? It's obvious that he's after you! Oh goodness, and then you'll break poor Kuroba-kohai's heart, won' you? After all, it's not as if we ordinary people can win against you detectives."

"Sonoko, you're misunderstanding the situation. Hakuba-san isn't after me for that."

"Ah really? Why does he always butt in so sneakily, then?"

"He just really dislikes Kuroba."

The detective knew that, to Suziki Sonoko, his words sounded like excuses. Actually, to anyone who has seen the inside of a romance novel, they would. Still, it was the truth. As ridiculous as it sounded, it was the truth.

How was it that his morning just went from good to depressing in half a minute?

After that, the detective could simply not help but draw parallels between KID and Kuroba.

It looked so probable at times.

And roses danced with the wind under the faint moonlight, falling apart from each other.

* * *

AN: Ah goodness, I'm going to be so late for everything. Well, enjoy this very late chapter! Reviewing is caring!

EDIT: I... got Sonoko's name wrong... how in the world did I do that? Well, it's fixed now.


	15. Day 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. Or a working internal clock.

* * *

Thursday.

"Good morning, Sempai..."

That was Shinichi's wake-up call from Kuroba that day, along with a new conversation along the lines of muttered protests and whines.

Somehow, that had become the norm. Such thoughts of change and how fast things were going scared Shinchi. Tomorrow, February would be over, and then there were fourteen days after that for Shinichi to gather up his emotions.

It felt so short. It felt like an eternity after Valentine's day.

"Good morning, Kuroba," Shinichi replied, to the sound of angry mutters on the other side.

"Today, I will prove that you're KID!"**  
**

Was that... could that be... Hakuba? And why was he at Kuroba's house?

"Hello? Kuroba? Is everything alright over there?"

Sounds of a struggle could be heard in the background, with the distinct mutters of... colourful language.

"Just go and break a leg you bloody-! Ah... Semapai... sorry about that... Hakuba came over to... say that I'm KID-sama... he tends to do this every month or so... so... it's not anything that..."

"Is that why he decided to recruit me?"

"Probably. What is it now you-! No~ way~. I'm not going to have you whispering strange things into Sempai's ear!"

"What happened? Oh wait, is Hakuba asking you for a turn on the phone?"

"...Yes... but..."

"He'll leave you alone if I answer, right? Give the phone to him, then."

"Sempai... your skills at deductions is really... at times... too much..."

"It'll be fine. He'll stop bothering you if you give him the phone, right? It's just for a few seconds, until he gets tired of talking to me."

After a bit more whispers of... colourful language, Hakuaba's voice came clear thought the phone.

"Good morning, Kudo-kun. I assume that Kuroba has informed you on my presence here, albeit with his own twist. I'm sure you know my opinion on the subject."

"Yes, I do."

"Then you should clearly see why I think that way! Can't you see the mounting parallels? The number of impossible coincidences? Although it's true that Nakamori-san has provided him with a useful alibi that one heist, they were sitting in a dark movie theatre. It's impossible to see anything clearly in there! Or perhaps you've failed as a detective, as a Sherlock Holmes fan, and let your growing adoration pull the wool over your eyes?"

A small seed of doubt lodged itself in the rich gardens of Shinichi's mind. Was it possible? Was he overlooking evidence? Could he have been so blinded by those strange heart palpitations he experienced as of late around his kohai? Could he have failed?

"Still, Kuroba says that he isn't KID. Maybe I want to trust someone for once."

"You're being naive. Look, I'll find you something you can't deny. What the-!"

A ringing crash could be heard in Kuroba's room. Then the aspiring magician's voice came on the phone.

"...Sorry Sempai... but..."

"I don't really mind. Hakuba was getting rather annoying. You said you're not KID, right? I'll take you for your word, in that case."

"...Sempai... I..."

"Anyway, do you want me to walk you to school?"

"Yay~! Thank you Sempai... um... could you also help me out with a history bit on political figures of the Meiji Restoration... after school...?"

"That's so romantic, Kuroba, a study date."

"Hey, at least it beats murder cases... it's so saddening that lovers can turn against each-other so easily... makes you wonder that there's any love left in the world..."

"That wasn't my fault. Plus Megure-keibu is an old friend and I though most people liked mystery stories. Besides, it's my duty to solve cases. Could I entrust you with putting my belief in love back together, Kuroba?"

"...'Kaito'..."

"Huh? I'm Kudo, Kudo Shinichi. Are you talking to yourself or something now-?"

"...'Kaito'... please call me that... please call me by my name."

His heartbeat sped up at that statement...

"K-Kaito."

...quicker and quicker, from a calm march..

"Yes?"

...speeding into a trot, changing into a canter...

"In that case, please call me Shinichi."

...morphing into a swift gallop...

"Shinichi..."

...beats merging together into a chaotic mess...

"I'll s-see you at your house, then. I'm hanging up."

...into the frenzy of a tarantella.

"...See you soon."

And roses, petals pulling almost inwards, stood quaking in the moonlight.

* * *

AN: Sorry for another late update... real life is crazy, and I accidentally deleted my work twice. This is going to be a major day, though, so it'll probably get faster from here. I really love the pseudo love triangle Hakuba brings in here; personally, I hate actual love triangles, so this is perfect. A few days ago, someone asked me if I had a secret life... if they're reading this, they can brag that they're right (not that they would be, since they probably don't even know this site exists... but still). Daylight savings time is probably going to drive me crazy this week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's a bit different from my usual writing style.


	16. Day 15

Disclaimer: I own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito as much as I own Narnia. Now let's put two and two together to make four and decide that's impossible.

* * *

Friday.

That day was most certainly among the strangest, if not the most strange, experience Shinichi found himself in. Yep, it was definitely up there.

And this is coming from a detective who seemed to make corpses rain around him.

That was a day to remember.

It started with a meeting at another café. His kohai, as per usual, had been playing pranks on passing strangers. Shinichi vaguely pondered whether he was breaking municipal building codes or traffic laws with the great pandemonium on the streets.

On one hand, he was in a food establishment, a building, and making a general bother of himself. On the other hand, he was disrupting the flow of traffic on the street outside... he took another sip of coffee, ah, Kaito really had impeccable taste...

It was at that moment, to his coffee-spitting astonishment, that he caught the glint of a knife. It was that woman over on the other table and...

...it was heading straight for the man sitting besides them...!

Almost as if on instinct, Shinichi grabbed her arm, prying the blade from her fingers. She fell down like a stack of potatoes into the arms of a surprised waiter.

The man stared in disbelief, his words falling into an incoherent string of shocked relief.

"You... you're my fathers greatest enemy... but why... Otowa Nadeshiko... finally... you're... but how... my vengeance..."

"Otowa Nadeshiko" spit back spitefully.

"I hate you too, you and all the rest of your kind that goes into your damn father's business! Why else would I do this? You've threatened my strength far too many times!"

Soon, a police officer came, to drag the killer away.

Kaito sat shaking in a chair.

"Kaito...? Is everything...?"

Tremulously, Shinichi wrapped his arms around his kohai, allowing him to bury his face in the detective's warm scarf.

"I'm really sorry... about this... it's just all to familiar to me... that and... and... everything else that happened... thank you... for saving me..."

"I won't mind if you burst into tears. It's natural; some wounds never do heal. Still, think about everything you have to hope for afterwards."

"Thank you... so much... Shinichi... you're so kind, so warm... thanks for everything..."

The detective comforted his kohai until dark. Then, the two walked together to Kaito's house.

It was only later when Shinichi remembered KID's last heist.

A plot of revenge, of memory, of love, of that murder of Crows... it came as a shock... he had never thought that such things could actually be behind everything. It came as such a coincidence, so similar to Kaito's muttered phrases.

And roses found themselves torn apart, as their moonlight-dusted petals quivered and their blooms tried in vain to stop the impending separation.

* * *

AN: Oh yay, another chapter. Real life's such a pain sometimes... I'll have to do so much for testing and everything... I've been so depressed all winter; I hope spring will put me in a calmer mood. I'm off to dreamland... thanks for reading, and a special thanks to everyone also reviewing. Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Day 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito... do I look like I do? (Ah wait... no one can actually see me... but still...!)

* * *

Saturday.

"...Um... Shinichi...? Sempai...? Are you asleep...?"

The detective quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Ah, sorry about that Kaito. Just thinking about something."

"Please pay more attention next time... I was saying that a 'Megure-keibu' called for you... he's on the phone right now."

"Thanks, Kaito."

Shinichi quickly took the call.

"Hello? Megure-keibu? What's going on now..."

Still, something kept bothering him about yesterday. What was it? The case wasn't all that strange but...! And it really bothered him too, all the way throughout that day's study-date (which, for the first time, was being held in the detective's own home). History wasn't his worst subject, but he messed up way too often on Kaito's simple questions. And...

...what was this feeling growing in his heart?

Quickly, however, he stamped out such thoughts. Megure-keibu had a case for him. That was important. Everything else could wait.

"Kaito, I think I'll have to cut today's study session short. There's a case over at the library!"

The other boy looked somewhat disappointed.

"...Okay, Shinichi, do your best~! Make sure to stay safe... especially... with today's snow..."

"I won't be long; the thermostat's over by the door if you get cold. After that, do you want review more about Emperor Meiji, or...?"

"Yes...! I mean... if it's not a bother..."

"Ah well, I don't have much to do today. See you later."

"Come back soon..."

With that, Shinichi ran off to the library, rather glad that they didn't meet there that day. Two cases in two days (or even two on the same day) didn't faze the detective all that much, but it seemed that Kaito was another story. Strange, though... he didn't seem to be that sensitive last time they went to solve cases. Then did yesterday's events have some sort of personal connection?

For Shinichi, though, it reminded him of a story about a thief in white, a monocle, a crime ring like a murder of crows, and a legacy. Under the full moon, he had seen so much... it was too similar... and Hakuba's words...

Was his fellow detective's theory... correct? He didn't really ask Kaito about it yet, and if Kaito said 'no'...

...the detective wouldn't question it. But where had such blind trust come from?

When he got to the scene, the excitement of a mystery somehow failed to lighten his mood.

It was another story of a traitorous lover. One person who saw only money, failing to comprehend love in the process. Another one paid the price in blood. Such things happened daily, so why was he letting it get to him now?

He returned home exhausted.

"Ah... welcome back, Shinichi... what's wrong?"

"Just a bad case. Don't worry too much about it."

"...Do you still want some coffee, then, or are you going off to bed early?"

"I'll take coffee. Say, Kaito? Wait for a minute."

"Hmmm...?"

"Are you KID?"

"!"

"Oh, don't worry; it's not for Hakuba. It's just something I've been thinking about a lot recently, and I just wanted to hear it from you. I'll probably stop worrying about the matter if you tell me, so could you please...?"

"...Do you... trust me... that much...?"

"Somehow, yes. So, are you KID?"

"...No, I'm not. Don't say silly things like that, you were scaring me for a moment there~."

"Ah, as I thought. I'm sure you wouldn't lie to me the first time around, anyway. Sorry if I'm bothering you; it's just that today's case hit a little close to home."

"..."

"Well, then, what kind of coffee did you make? Oddly enough, I don't remember washing the dishes, sorry about that."

"Aoko taught me how to make black coffee... that's your favourite, right? I took care of that... but... I smashed a plate... sorry..."

"Thanks. You'd really make a good home maker, you know? The plate was probably bound to smash with how little I wash them."

"...Please don't say what I think your saying... honestly, food on plates can rot over time... reusing them..."

"Ran usually cleans up here, but she's gone off to see her lover. I've been pretty busy, too."

"Goodness, Shinichi...!"

Although their usual conversation and banter was accompanied by those habitual smiles, somehow Shinichi felt as if Kaito was in a world of his own that day.

And roses, petals growing heavier, seemed to melt into the moonlight; and softly, the reflected beams seemed to quiver.

* * *

AN: It's snowing today! Close to the middle of March! The sparkling, desolate, snow-covered landscape was so lovely this morning... although this really reminds me about how bad I am at sticking to a schedule... sorry about that. Yay, the plot's advancing... Kaito and his lies as well. I love overly complicated situations~.

Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
